<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September Changes by ShadowyTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861767">September Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyTwilight/pseuds/ShadowyTwilight'>ShadowyTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope is a Fragile Thing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Leah is dead, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, marrok - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyTwilight/pseuds/ShadowyTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rynn makes it Aspen Creek and finally meets Bran. Anna is scheming, and Charles is Charles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bran Cornick/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope is a Fragile Thing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>September Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       September was the perfect time for a road trip. The golden desert of eastern Washington had melted seamlessly into mountains. Windows rolled down, and hair whipping in the wind--it felt like a movie scene complete with Johnny Cash on the radio. The ‘Welcome to Aspen Creek’ sign ruined it. White knuckles on the steering wheel and the sudden flare of panic, echoed in a low growl rumbled from the crate in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The brunette woman in the passenger seat raised a single eyebrow at Tamarind, “We crossed over into Montana yesterday, Charles and I thought it would be best if we gave you one more night before meeting everyone. He wanted to give you time to trust us more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Ryn snorted derisively. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Actually, those were his words exactly. Charles is...complicated. If it makes you feel better, I argued that we should rip the bandaid off and drive straight through so you couldn’t change your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “There it is.” She smiled crookedly at Anna while trying to covertly study the man driving behind her. “Why does he care how I feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Anna sighed. “His position in his father’s pack has led him to being an enforcer of sorts. I call him justice, but his dominant personality means that he takes his protective role very seriously. So when misconduct like this comes to light, it hurts him. We talked about you quite a bit before we found you. It’s never a good sign to find a female lone wolf, that alone is usually a huge sign of abuse. Had it been known that you were also a submissive, you would have been brought in even earlier. But when you hit Washington and didn’t make waves, it was thought that when things settled down we could bring you in for evaluation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Goosebumps rippled across Rynn’s skin. “What do you mean when I hit Washington?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Anna had put her foot in her mouth. Looking sheepish she turned as fully to Tamarind as her seatbelt allowed. “You sold your car to someone in the Emerald City Pack. He alerted the Marrok, who in turn had Charles send out spiders on the internet looking for you. To be fair, it took him almost six months to find you again. It was clear that you were terrified, when everytime a wolf showed up you would disappear again and Charles would have to start over and find you again. There has been some political upheaval in the last two years that took precedence to meeting you ourselves, but after you vanished the last time it was decided that you needed to be brought home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Clarity in the midst of absolute chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                     Like the eye of a hurricane of ugly emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                             Only one question was important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Did someone know about me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tamarind was proud of how her voice didn’t shake and her hands rested gently on the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Did someone--no. No! We had seen the addition of a submissive on a few of the rosters, which is nothing new, some submissives like to wander. Tamarind, that would have never been allowed if it had been known. Once you meet the Marrok, you’ll understand. Pull into that parking lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       It was a nondescript motel in a one stoplight town. It wasn’t that different from the town she had left, except there was no tang of salt in the air. Charles pulled into the space next to her, leaving Rynn to roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Does he expect me to bolt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “I think he might be instinctually protecting you. Like I said, he takes it very seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Well, he might have to protect me over there so I can get Jethro out, he’s probably ready to burst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “I think it might be better to wait a minute until--ah. There he is, come meet Bran.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Anna quickly unbuckled and slithered out from the passenger seat, giving a quick hug to the sandy blond man who had pulled in beside them. It took Rynn two tries to unbuckle herself with shaking hands. This was it. A pack was the extension of the will of the Alpha, and her mouth went dry at the thought of what might happen if this went poorly. There was nowhere left to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       She opened the door and got out stiffly, feeling old in the late afternoon sun. Rynn could feel three sets of eyes on her over the truck as she stumbled her way to the group. Rubbing her collarbone, she stopped awkwardly between Anna and Charles, eyes trained on the scuffed toes of her boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Bran Cornick, may I present to you Tamarind Martin. Rynn, this is Bran Cornick, the Marrok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Worn sneakers came into her view, and Rynn flinched when he gently turned her face towards him, just as Charles had. “Tamarind, I extend safety and peace and a place in my pack if you would take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Her eyes met his for a breath, and it looked as though Bran froze. Something had happened that she didn’t understand. She could faintly feel her wolf whisper something, and in confusion Rynn took a step back halfway behind Charles. “Thank you, it is a kind offer that I have no choice but to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Bran dropped his hand as though burned, and in her periphery, Rynn could see Anna grin delightedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “I had thought to put her in the motel, but pledges will start arriving soon. Maybe you and Charles could put her on your couch so she feels safe?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Or we could house her in Leah’s old room. She needs to know what it’s like to have an Alpha who cares for his pack. Her last experience was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>unpleasant.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She was staring at the gravel again. Her stomach clenched at the thought of sharing a roof with someone that dominant. Rynn tried to speak, but couldn’t force herself to get the words out. She touched Anna gently on the arm, and the conversation ceased, Rynn yanked her hand back. Three heads swiveled to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “What do you need, Rynn?” Anna’s voice was gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With three sets of eyes trained on  her, it was all she could do to whisper, “Jethro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “You’re right. Rynn brought her dog with her, who needs to be let out. He’s been in his crate since 6am. Bran, why don’t you lead the procession back to your house and we can get the two of them settled. I’ll even cook dinner tonight, and we can finish catching up then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the kudos, it's been quite fun to see people actually read my scribbles. I'll try and post weekly as we get a little deeper into the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>